


Acute Triangle

by mylittlecthulhu (marineko)



Series: Mathematics of Love [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/mylittlecthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acute Triangle

There’s something different about Sho. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Maybe it’s the hair (for once, not a curly mess on his head), and maybe it’s the fact that he’s obviously using contacts instead of glasses, now, but somehow Aiba doesn’t think that that’s it. 

“Hey, Nino,” he whispers. At least, he tries to whisper. It sounds more like a hiss, and a loud one, at that. Maybe the whole cafetaria hears, but he doesn’t care. The pained look on Nino’s face upon being singled out and addressed is good enough.

“What?”

He slides into the seat next to Nino. Nino shifts, putting a distance between them, but he only moves closer.

“Don’t you think there’s something weird about Sho?”

Nino looks at Sho, who is still trying to choose between soba and udon as he makes his order at the cashier. He’d usually just take both, but Jun’s forbidden him to do that ever again. Jun’s forbidden a lot of things that Nino is grateful for. His eyes go over Sho’s newly bought clothing (he thinks he sees a price tag sticking out from under the vest, and it makes him want to laugh) appreciatively. 

To Aiba, he just says, “Yeah. He doesn’t look like his mother dresses him any more. Actually, I wish he  _would_  let his mother dress him, because that lady has seriously fine taste. But... yeah. Who would have thought that underneath it all he’s actually not so ugly, after all?”

Aiba shakes his head. “That’s not it. There’s something else.” Sho’s never ugly, he thinks. And there’s something endearing about his old look that Aiba misses now. The way Sho peers over his glasses, making him look a little googly-eyed, the way he pushes them up and sniffs when he stumbles over his words... wait. That’s it. “He’s a lot more confident now. He doesn’t, umm... fail... so much, now?”

“Oh. Yes. That. He’s a lot less fun, that’s for sure.” Nino glares at Jun, who is nagging Sho to hurry up. “Remind me never to be in love. Ever.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s a problem,” Aiba says absently, staring at the same direction. “You’ll never love anyone as much as you love yourself.”

Nino’s about to retort, but thinks better of it. “You know what? You’re right.” He sits back, pondering the idea, and liking it the more he thinks of it.

So, Sho’s in love, Aiba thinks. The idea is hard to swallow, like he’s eating live butterflies and now they’re fluttering inside him, except they’re heavy and knocking over each other and are sharp and maybe they’re really rocks or boulders or something, or maybe he’s just hungry and that’s why his stomach is making the growly noises, but he’s sure that a part of it has to be because of Sho. He wonders who it is that Sho likes, as Jun pushes Sho to the side so that  _he_  could order, and Sho pouts childishly, picking his tray to make his way towards them.

Sho  _has_  been spending a lot of time with Jun, these days.


End file.
